Camera tracking or match moving is a cinematic technique that allows the insertion of computer graphics into live-action footage with correct position, scale, orientation, and motion relative to the photographed objects in the shot. For example, tracking an RGB-D camera and constructing the surrounding scene using the camera pose and the mapped space (e.g., in the form of 3D polygonal meshes) can allow a user to create software applications for augmented reality, robotics, gaming, and reconstruction. A common issue observed when tracking with RGB-D data (or depth data in general) is drift. Drift in the tracked camera pose can occur due to noisy data, incomplete depth, and the limited frame rate of the camera being used, for example. Small errors in the tracked pose can accumulate into larger ones over a sequence of frames, causing error propagation. Such errors can lead to inaccurate poses and a deformed model of the scene trying to be captured, which consequently causes incorrect behavior by dependent applications. Further, camera drift can lead to significant inconsistencies in the reconstruction of the scene at the meeting ends of a loop, which is commonly referred to as a loop closure problem.